5.02 Die Lüge
„'Die Lüge'“ ist die 2. Episode der 5. Staffel von Lost. Hurley und Sayid sind auf der Flucht vor der Polizei, nachdem sie in ihrem Versteck in Probleme geraten sind. Die Überlebenden auf der Insel werden von unbekannten Kräften angegriffen und ein alter Freund gibt Kate einen schockierenden Ratschlag, um sicherzustellen, dass "die Lüge" ein Geheimnis bleibt. Inhalt Auf der Searcher |thumb|left|250px| Die [[Oceanic 6,Desmond,Penny und Frank auf der Searcher.]] Die Oceanic 6, Desmond, Penny und Frank diskutieren auf der Searcher was sie der Welt erzählen werden, wenn sie wieder auf dem Festland sind. Hurley denkt das die Lüge früher oder später ans Licht kommen wird und auch nicht sein ganzes Leben mit dieser Lüge verbringen will. Nachdem Sayid erst zweifelt, da auch er denkt, dass ein gewisses Risiko besteht und diese Entscheidung ihr gesamtes weiteres Leben beeinflussen würde, stimmt er aber Jack, Kate und Sun zu. Jack vertritt weiterhin seine Meinung, da er meint, dass Charles Widmore eine Bedrohung für die Insel und somit auch für alle Hinterbliebenen sei. Hurley ist noch immer nicht davon überzeugt und fragt Penny, ob ihr Vater sich nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen lassen würde. Die bestätigt Hurley aber, dass er sich davon nicht abbringen lassen wird. Hurley versucht Sayid für sich zu gewinnen, doch dieser sagt, das dies ihre einzige Möglichkeit wäre. Daraufhin stimmt notgedrungen auch Hurley in die Lüge ein. Allerdings nicht ohne Sayid vorher noch zu sagen, dass wenn er irgendwann mal Hilfe von ihm benötigen würde er sie nicht bekommen wird. Vorausblende auf dem Festland |thumb|left|250px|[[Ana Lucia erscheint Hurley.]] Hurley fährt mit dem bewusstlosen Sayid durch die Straßen von L.A. und rammt eine Mülltonne bei dem Versuch ihn anzuschnallen. Daraufhin gehen hinter seinem Wagen Polizeisirenen los. Er gerät in Panik, fährt aber trotzdem an den Straßenrand. Als er das Fahrerfenster herunter lässt und die Polizistin ihre Sonnenbrille abnimmt kann man erkennen, dass es Ana Lucia ist. Sie fragt ihn was das solle, und wieso er rechts ran gefahren wäre. Hurely's Verwunderung steigert sich, als Anna ihn fragt was wäre, wenn sie real wäre und wenn er von der echten Polizei angehalten worden wäre. Sie sagt ihm, dass er sich zusammenreißen soll, da er viel Arbeit vor sich hat. Er müsse sich neue Klamotten zulegen, sich in Sicherheit bringen und Sayid zu jemanden bringen dem er vertrauen kann. Und er solle sich auf keinen Fall verhaften lassen. Zum Schluss richtet sie ihm noch schöne Grüße von Libby aus bevor sie plötzlich verschwindet. Auf der Insel |thumb|right|250px|Die Hinterbliebenen bauen an einem neuen [[Strandlager.]] Man sieht die Hinterbliebenen am Strand und sie versuchen mit einer offensichtlich gereizten Stimmung Feuer zu machen. Daniel kommt aus dem Wald und wird von Sawyer gefragt wo er zwei Stunden lang war. Er sagt, dass er noch seine Tasche holen musste und nun zuerst bestimmen muss wo sie sich in befinden. Zeitlich gesehen. Charlotte Lewis fragt, was die anderen machen sollten, woraufhin Miles meint, dass er er erstmal etwas zu essen besorgen wird. Auf die Frage von Juliet wie er das machen wolle, sage er sie solle sich keine Gedanken darüber machen. Vorausblende auf dem Festland Hurley hält mit seinem Wagen an einer Tankstelle, setzt Sayid eine Sonnenbrille auf und kauft sich ein neues T-Shirt auf dem "I love my Shih-Tzu" steht. Die Verkäuferin sagt, dass sie ihn von irgendwoher kenne, doch er versucht sie von diesem Gedanken abzubringen. Im Hintergrund läuft bereits ein Fernsehbericht in dem Hurly als dreifacher Mörder gesucht wird. Nachdem sich die Verkäuferin erinnert, dass Hurley den Millionenjackpot gewonnen hat und mit Oceanic Flug 815 abgestürzt ist verlässt Hurley den Laden nachdem er überstürzt bezahlt. Nachdem er mit seinem Wagen das Gelände der Tankstelle verlässt sieht man wie der Volvo von Kate heranrollt. Sie sieht gestresst aus und versucht den quengeligen Aaron zu besänftigen. Sie schaut sich einen Stadtplan von Los Angeles an, holt ihr Handy aus der Tasche und will Jack anrufen. Doch sie zögert und tut es doch nicht. Das Telefon klingelt und sie geht ran. Man erfährt nicht mit wem sie telefoniert, doch sie ist überrascht über den Anrufer und erkundigt sich wie es ihm geht und ob er in L.A. ist. Sie verabreden sich zu einem Treffen. Nachdem Aaron fragt wo sie hinfahren antwortet Kate nur, dass sie einen Freund besuchen gehen. In der nächsten Szene sieht man Ben, wie er in einem Hotelzimmer ein Lüftungsgitter abschraubt und vorsichtig ein Paket herausholt und dieses in seiner Tasche verstaut. Jack betritt das Hotelzimmer und sucht in dem Schrank nach etwas doch Ben sagt ihm, dass er seine Tabletten im Klo runtergespült hat. Er sagt außerdem, das er aus dem Hotel auscheckt und Jack zu sich nach Hause gehen soll und einen Koffer mit allen Sachen packen soll die ihm wichtig sind, da er nie wieder dahin zurückkehren wird. Nachdem Jack sich erkundigt wo Ben hingeht sagt er, dass es sich um Johns Leiche kümmern muss. Jack fragt, ob John wirklich tot sei doch Ben verweist nur darauf, das er Jack in 6 Stunden zu Hause abholen wird. |thumb|left|250px| David Reyes macht sich ein Sandwich und setzt sich vor den Fernseher um sich eine Folge "Expose" anzusehen. Er wird allerdings durch ein Klopfen an der Tür gestört. Als er zur Haustür gehen will bemerkt er, dass das Klopfen von der Hintertür des Hauses kommt. Er öffnet sie und sieht Hurley der den noch immer bewusstlosen Sayid über den Schultern trägt. Im Haus legt Hurley Sayid auf die Couch und die beiden prüfen, ob er noch lebt. Er erzählt seinem Vater schnell die Geschichte wie es dazu gekommen ist, bevor sie durch ein Klingeln an der Tür gestört werden. Es ist die Polizei die sich mit Hurleys Vater unterhalten wollen. Er bestätigt Ihnen, dass er nicht hier ist, und nichts von Ihm gehört hat und die Polizisten gehen wieder. David will Sayid in ein Krankenhaus bringen, doch Hurley überzeugt ihn davon, dass das nicht möglich ist, aber er weiß was zu tun ist. Kate steigt mit Aaron in einen Fahrstuhl und fährt in den 31. Stock. Dort angekommen gehen sie in ein Hotelzimmer in dem Sun auf sie wartet. Ben geht in eine Schlachterei und zieht die Wartemarke 342. Er unterhält sich mit einer Mitarbeiterin namens Jill und scheint diese auch sehr gut zu kennen. Sie scheint auch über Bens Vorhaben Bescheid zu wissen, da sie weiß was Ben in seinem Kofferraum hat. Ben erkundigt sich außerdem, ob Gabriel und Jeffrey schon da sind und sie bestätigt dies und fragt ob Shephard auch dabei ist. Ben bestätigt dies und sagt, dass sich sich um Johns Leiche kümmern soll oder alles was sie tun werden, würde nicht mehr lange von Bedeutung sein. Auf der Insel |thumb|left|250px|[[Neil wird von einem brennenden Pfeil getroffen.]] Bernard versucht Feuer zu machen, doch es misslingt ihm trotz einer kleiner Flamme die dann wieder erlöscht. Charlotte unterhält sich mit Daniel und erzählt ihm, dass sie starke Kopfschmerzen hat und sich nicht mehr an den Mädchennamen ihrer Mutter erinnern kann. Daniel sagt, dass das bestimmt normal ist, weil sie alle unter Stress stehen. Doch Charlotte bemerkt, dass mit Daniel was nicht stimmt und will wissen, ob er weiß was mit ihr passiert. Doch sie werden von Miles unterbrochen der mit einem toten Wildschwein aus dem Dschungel kommt. Er teilt den anderen mit, dass es tot im Dschungel gelegen hat und er es dort gefunden hat. Doch sie sollen sich keine sorgen machen, da es erst Drei Stunden tot ist. Nachdem er fragt ob jemand ein Messer hat ist Frogurt wieder am nörgeln, weil es kein Messer gibt und er Hunger hat und müde ist. Juliet versucht ihn zu beruhigen doch er regt sich noch mehr auf und sagt, dass sie es nicht schaffen werden weil sie nicht mal in der Lage sind Feuer zu machen. In diesem Moment wird er von einem brennenden Pfeil in die Brust getroffen. Man sieht einen Schwarm von Feuerpfeilen über den dunkeln Nachthimmel huschen und das nicht vorhandene Camp steht unter Beschuss. Alle versuchen in die andere Richtung in den Dschungel zu flüchten, doch zwei Redshirts werden noch von Pfeilen getroffen und bleiben tot zurück. |thumb|right|250px|Das [[Strandlager nach dem Angriff.]] Vorausblende auf dem Festland |thumb|left|250px|[[Carmen Reyes entdeckt Sayid auf der Couch.]] Nachdem Carmen Reyes sich über einen toten Pakistaner auf ihrer Couch beschwert und Hugo ihr mitteilt, dass er nicht tot ist, tragen Hugo und David ihn weg. Kurz darauf fährt David mit einem roten SUV aus der Garage des Hauses. Kate und Sun unterhalten sich über Ji Yeon und Sun erzählt, dass sie sich darauf freut, sie irgendwann zusammen mit Aaron spielen zu sehen. Kate erzählt Sun, dass jemand von der Lüge weiß und erzählt ihr von den zwei Anwälten die bei ihr waren und sie einen Bluttest machen soll um zu beweisen, dass sie Aarons Mutter ist. Sun ist davon überzeugt, dass es den Anwälten nicht darum geht die Lüge aufzudecken, weil wenn es so wäre, diese nicht gefragt hätten und nicht zu ihr nach Hause gekommen wären. Diese Leute wären nur an Aaron interessiert. Sun sagt, das Kate sich um diese Leute "kümmern" müsse.Kate ist daraufhin empört und fragt was sie denkt was sie für ein Mensch wäre. Sun erzählt, dass Kate damals auf dem Frachter versichert hatte Jin zu holen und ihr Aaron in den Arm gedrückt hat. Sie sagt, das Kate eine Person wäre, die schwere Entscheidungen trifft wenn sie muss. Jin wäre zwar auf dem Frachter zurückgeblieben, aber wenn Kate das nicht so entschieden hätte wären sie wohl alle heute tot. Kate entschuldigt sich dafür bei Sun, doch diese sagt, dass sie Kate nicht dafür verantwortlich macht und fragt wie es Jack geht. David führt Jack zu seinem Auto und zeigt ihm Sayid der im Kofferraum liegt. Dieser fragt wie es dazu kommen konnte und wo Hugo ist. Jack will Sayid ins Krankenhaus bringen, doch David sagt, hat, das das keine gute Idee ist. Jack besteht darauf, da er ihn um Hilfe gebeten hat somit auch seine Entscheidung akzeptieren solle. David willigt daraufhin ein doch stellt Jack die Bedingung , dass er sich in der Zukunft von Hugo fernhalten solle. Er verwirre ihn nur und hätte einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihn. |thumb|left|250px|[[Sayid wird von David Reyes zu Jack gebracht.]] Jack bring Sayid in das St. Sebastian Krankenhaus und ruft vorher noch Ben an und teilt ihm mit, dass Sayid nun bei ihm sei. Carmen fragt Hugo wer Sayid sei, was mit ihm los ist, wieso er verfolgt wird und wieso es Leute gibt die ihn umbringen wollen. Hugo kommt mit seinem "Ich weiß es nicht." bei seiner Mutter nicht durch und erzählt ihr in einer unglaublichen Zusammenfassung die Geschichte der Insel inklusive dem Monster, den Anderen, der Schwan-Station, der DHARMA Initiative, dem Frachter, den Hinterbliebenen und der Lüge die sie erzählt haben. Carmen greift sanft den Arm ihres Sohnes und sagt, dass sie ihn zwar nicht versteht, aber dass sie ihm glaube. Hugo sagt, dass diese ganzen schlimmen Sachen passieren, weil sie gelogen haben - was sie nicht hätten tun sollen. Auf der Insel Juliet und Sawyer sind auf dem Weg durch den Dschungel und werden von drei unbekannten Soldaten überfallen. Sie verlangen eine Erklärung was sie auf "Ihrer Insel" zu suchen hätten. Vorausblende auf dem Festland |thumb|right|250px|[[Jack und Sayid im St. Sebastian Krankenhaus.]] Jack schließt Sayid an ein EKG an und weckt ihn aus seinem Koma auf in dem er ihm eine Spritze gibt. Im ersten Moment greift Sayid Jack an, doch dieser kann ihn schnell beruhigen. Jack erzählt ihm, dass Hugos Vater ihn zu ihm gebracht hatte und das Hugo nun bei seinen Eltern im Haus sei. Sayid fragt, ob sonst noch jemand davon wissen, dass Hugo sich dort aufhält. In der nächsten Szene ist zu sehen wie Hurly sich in der Mikrowelle einen Burrito warm macht und diesen kurz darauf nach Ben wirft, der Hugo in seiner Küche überrascht. Ben versucht Hugo zu überreden mitzukommen, doch Hugo sagt, das Sayid ihn vor ihm gewarnt habe. Doch Ben beteuert, dass er ihn zu Sayid bringen wolle, der sich nun bei Jack aufhält und er es ja nur von ihm wissen könne, dass er hier bei seinen Eltern ist. Doch Hugo glaubt ihm nicht und sagt, dass man ihm nicht vertrauen könne. Ben gibt zu, dass er eine Person ist, die es den anderen schwer macht, ihr zu vertrauen. Doch er versichert Hugo, das er ihm vertrauen kann, weil sie nun alle das gleiche Ziel haben. Nämlich zurück auf die Insel zu gehen und das Hugo nie wieder lügen müsse und die ganze Sache vergessen könne. Doch Hurley lässt sich nicht überstimmen und rennt aus dem Haus. Er stellt sich der Polizei und gibt alle 4 oder 3 Morde zu die er begangen haben soll. Er wird verhaftet und abgeführt. Er lächelt dabei zu Ben rüber, der an der Eingangstür von Hugos Haus steht. Auf der Insel |thumb|left|250px|[[Locke überwältigt die Soldaten]] Sawyer und Juliet werden noch immer von von den drei Soldaten Jones, Cunningham und Mattingly bedroht und Jones, der die Führung zu haben scheint, droht damit Juliet eine Hand abhacken zu lassen, wenn sie Ihnen nicht sagen wie viele sie sind, was sie hier wollen und wie sie auf die Insel gekommen sind. Sawyer versucht die Geschichte der Zeitsprünge zu erklären doch keiner glaubt ihm. Kurz bevor Juliet die Hand abgehackt wird, werden Jones und Mattingly von Steinen am Kopf getroffen und gehen zu Boden. Sawyer kann den dritten Angreifer uberwältigen und Juliet nimmt Jones das Gewehr ab und hält ihn damit in Schach. Als Mattingly wieder aufsteht und mit seiner Machete auf Sawyer losgehen will wird er von einem Messer in die Brust getroffen und sackt zusammen. Kurz darauf kommt John aus dem Dschungel, zieht das Messer aus der Brust des toten Mattingly und begrüßt Sawyer und Juliet. Vorausblende auf dem Festland |thumb|right|250px|[[Ms. Hawking|Eine vermummte Person schreibt Gleichungen auf eine Tafel.]] Eine vermummte Person schreibt komplizierte mathematische Gleichungen an eine Tafel ähnlich wie die von Daniel Faraday. Im Vordergrund schwingt ein großes Pendel durch den Raum, welches Kreidestriche auf eine große Metallplatte auf dem Boden malt. Die Person geht quer durch den Raum und gibt einige Daten in einen Computer ein, der den Computern in den Dharma-Stationen sehr ähnlich sieht. |thumb|left|250px|Das [[Pendel.]] Sie dreht sich um, um sich das Pendel genauer anzusehen und gibt dann weitere Daten ein. Sie verlässt kurz danach den Raum mit einer Taschenlampe, geht eine kleine Wendeltreppe hinauf in einen Raum der aussieht wie eine Kirche. Ben ist zu sehen der mit einem Streichholz ein paar Kerzen anzündet. Er unterhält sich mit der Frau und fragt ob sie Glück hatte. Sie bestätigt das, worauf Ben sagt, dass er einige Komplikationen hat. |thumb|right|250px|[[Ben trifft Ms. Hawking.]] Die Dame enthüllt sich als Ms. Hawking und sagt Ben, dass er noch 70 Stunden Zeit hat. Dieser sagt, dass das viel zu wenig ist und er mehr Zeit brauche. Ms. Hawking erwidert darauf, das er nur 70 Stunden habe. Auf die Frage von Ben was passiere, wenn er nicht alle rechtzeitig zusammen bekomme antwortet sie nur "Dann möge Gott uns beistehen." Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Der Titel der Episode bedeutet übersetzt „''Die Lüge''“. * Der Hund, der auf dem Shirt mit der Aufschrift „I love my Wirehaired“ („Ich liebe meinen Drahthaar“) abgebildet ist, ist Ms. Honolulu, die Jack Bender gehört. * Jack behandelt Sayid mit einer intramuskulären Adrenalininjektion. Adrenalin wird hauptsächlich in Notfällen verwendet (zum Beispiel bei Kreislauf- oder Atemstillstand) und um anaphylaktische Reaktionen zu behandeln. Gewöhnlich wird es intravenös injiziert. * Das Pendel, das am Ende der Episode zu sehen ist, schwingt über einer großen Karte, auf der Alaska in der linken oberen und Australien in der linken unteren Ecke zu sehen ist. Da Pendel jedoch immer um demselben Punkt herumschwingen, der sich direkt unter dem Punkt der Aufhängung befindet, scheint es nicht dazu zu dienen, einen Ort auf der Karte zu identifizieren, da der angekreuzte Punkt immer derselbe ist. Das Gerät könnte jedoch einen Kompasskurs bestimmen, über den man diesen Ort erreicht. Es ist auch möglich, dass das Pendel bestimmte Positionen der Insel in der Zeit verfolgt. ** Unter Berücksichtigung der Schwingungsgeschwindigkeit des Pendels sollten viel mehr Linien auf der Karte zu sehen sein. Produktion * Alle Darsteller, die in den Credits aufgeführt werden, sind auch in der Episode zu sehen. Jin kommt jedoch nur in Bildmaterial vor, dass aus der Episode stammt. * Michelle Rodriguez hat erstmals seit der 2. Staffel wieder einen Auftritt als Ana Lucia in Form einer Manifestation. Ihr Kommentar, dass Hurley sich nicht verhaften lassen soll könnte möglicherweise eine Anspielung darauf sein, dass Rodriguez während der Dreharbeiten auf Hawaii wegen Alkohol am Steuer verhaftet wurde. * Lapidus entnimmt einem Kühlschrank zwei Flaschen Jekyll Island Red Ale. Dabei handelt es sich um eine fiktivie Biermarke von den Independent Studio Services, die auch in der Serie „''Dexter“ und der Verfilmung des Romans „Einfach unwiderstehlich“ („''The Rules of Attraction“) zu sehen ist. * Das Logo an der Front des Chevrolet Blazers, mit dem Hurley und Sayid unterwegs sind, ist mit Klebeband verdeckt. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Als Jack Sayid im Krankenhaus über eine Atemmaske mit Sauerstoff versorgt, ist auf der Anzeige der Flasche zu erkennen, dass sie leer ist. * Das Logo des Autos, in dem Hurley und Sayid unterwegs sind, ist zunächst mit schwarzem Klebeband verdeckt. Als er von der Tankstelle wegfährt, ist es mit silbernem Klebeband verdeckt. * In der Szene, in der die Überlebenden vor den Feuerpfeilen fliehen, ist bei einem der Opfer deutlich der Feuerschutz im Gesicht zu sehen, als es getroffen wird. * Weder Carmen noch David Reyes scheinen Sayid wiederzuerkennen, obwohl sie sich in begegnet sind. * Als Ben in der Abschlussszene damit aufhört, Kerzen anzuzünden, pustet er das Streichholz zweimal aus. * In der Szene, in der Hurley von Ana Lucia angehalten wird, gibt es mehrere Ungereimtheiten: ** In der ersten Außenaufnahme stehen beide Fahrzeuge am Rand einer geraden vierspurigen Straße mit Laternen. Während und nach dem Gespräch ist es jedoch eine zweispurige kurvige Straße ohne Laternen. ** Im Hintergrund ist ein Schild von dem Windward Auto Spa zu sehen, dass sich in Kaneohe auf Hawaii befindet. Wiederkehrende Themen * Die Oceanic 6 diskutieren über die Lüge, die sie nach ihrer Rettung erzählen sollen. (Charakter-Geheimnisse), (Täuschungen und Betrügereien) * Auf dem Ticket, das Ben in der Metzgerei zieht, steht die Zahl 342. Die 3 ist weiß und die 42 schwarz. (Die Zahlen), (Schwarz und Weiß) * Hurley hat eine Vision von Ana Lucia. (Träume und Visionen) * Hurley stellt sich der Polizei und wird verhaftet. (Gefangenschaft) * Hurley kauft ein Shirt mit der Aufschrift „I love my Shih Tzu“ und betrachtet zuvor auch eins mit der Aufschrift „I love my Wirehaired“. (Tiere) * Hurley und sein Vater legen den bewusstlosen auf einen Billardtisch. (Spiele) * Hurley gesteht seiner Mutter, dass die Oceanic 6 gelogen haben. (Charakter-Geheimnisse), (Vergebung) * Kurz nachdem Hurley von der Tankstelle wegfährt, kommt Kate dort an. (Zufall, Charakter-Verbindungen) * In der Tankstellenszene kommen alle Mitglieder der Oceanic 6 direkt oder indirekt vor: Kate und Aaron sowie Hurley und Sayid in ihren jeweiligen Autos, Sun am Telefon und Jacks Name auf dem Display des Telefons. (Charakter-Verbindungen) * Ben trifft sich mit Ms. Hawking. (Charakter-Verbindungen) * Miles findet ein totes Wildschwein im Dschungel. (Tiere), (Leben und Tod) * Neil wird von Sawyer „Frogurt“ genannt. Neil bezeichnet Bernard als „Bernie den Zahnarzt“ und Sawyer als „Bastard“. (Spitznamen) * Hurley sagt seiner Mutter, dass Sayid ein „guter Typ“ („good guy“) ist. (Gute und Schlechte Menschen) * Sawyer und Juliet werden von den unbekannten Angreifern gefangen genommen und später von Locke gerettet. (Gefangenschaft), (Rettung) * Die unbekannten Angreifer wollen Juliet einen Arm amputieren, um zu demonstrieren, dass sie es ernst meinen, und wollen den anderen Arm als Druckmittel verwendet, damit Juliet und Sawyer ihre Fragen beantworten. (Amputationen) * Das große Pendel befindet sich in einem Keller unterhalb einer Einrichtung, die eine Art Kirche zu sein scheint. (Wissenschaft gegen Glaube) Kulturelle Referenzen * „''Watch Mr. Wizard''“: Sawyer nennt Faraday „Dr. Wizard“, was von Miles zu „Mr. Wizard“ korrigiert wird. Dabei handelt es sich um einen Bezug zu dieser Wissenssendung für Kinder, die von 1951 bis 1972 in den USA ausgestrahlt wurde. (Verweise auf Film und Fernsehen) * „''Dream Police“: Als Hurley neue Kleidung für sich und Sayid kauft, läuft dieses Lied der Band Cheap Trick im Hintergrund. (Musik) * „Immer Ärger mit Bernie“: Die Szene, in der Hurley dem bewusstlosen Sayid eine Sonnenbrille aufsetzt, ist ein Bezug zu diesem Film aus dem Jahr 1989. (Verweise auf Film und Fernsehen) * „Schlachthof 5 oder Der Kinderkreuzzug“: Die Metzgerei, die Ben besucht, erinnert an den Titel dieses Buchs von Kurt Vonnegut aus dem Jahr 1969. Der Protagonist Billy Pilgrim „wird aus der Zeit gelöst“ und erlebt dabei mehrere Zeitreisen. (Literarische Werke) * „Das Foucaultsche Pendel“: Die Szene, in der Ms. Hawking ein Pendel benutzt, um einen Ort auf einer Karte zu markieren ähnelt einer Szene im Höhepunkt dieses Buchs von Umberto Eco. In dem Buch geht es um ein Trio von Autoren, die die Verwendung von Verschwörungstheorien, Aberglauben und Numerologie in verschiedenen Mansukripten satirisch behandeln. Ihre satirische Theorie wird schließlich realisiert von gläubigen Lesern, die durch die Texte inspiriert wurden. (Literarische Werke) ** Foucaultsches Pendel: Ein Foucaltsches Pendel ist ein Gerät, mit dem man die Rotation der Erde beweisen kann. Normale Pendel schwingen immer in der gleichen Richtung, egal wie sie stehen, daher ist die Rotation der Schwingungsbahn auf die Erdrotation zurückzuführen. Es ist benannt nach Jean Bernard Léon Foucault. (Wissenschaft), (Physik) * „Star Trek“: Neil ist ein klassisches Beispiel für einen sogenannten Redshirt-Charakter, der durch die Serie „''Star Trek“ entstanden ist. Wenn dort ein neues und sonst unbedeutendes Crewmitglied, das nicht zu den Hauptcharakteren zählt, eine größere Rolle spielt, findet es meistens kurz darauf den Tod. Das namengebende Merkmal dieses Phänomens ist der Umstand, dass diese Charakter grundsätzlich rote Uniformen tragen. Bei Lost ist sowohl das Shirt, das Neil zu diesem Zeitpunkt trägt, als auch das, das er Sawyer gibt, rot. (Verweise auf Film und Fernsehen) * „''Der Pate“: Hurley erwähnt eine Krankenhausszene aus diesem Film, der im Jahr 1972 erschienen ist. Er basiert auf dem gleichnamigen Roman von Mario Puzo aus dem Jahr 1969. (Verweise auf Film und Fernsehen), (Literarische Werke) * Cuisinart: Neil erwähnt diesen Begriff, als er sich auf die verschwundene Küche des Strandlagers bezieht. Dabei handelt es sich um ein Unternehmen, das besonders in den USA für kleine Küchengeräte bekannt ist. Literarische Methoden Wiederkehrende Sätze * Ana Lucia sagt Hurley, dass er Sayid in Sicherheit bringen muss, weil sie Arbeit zu erledigen haben („work to do“). (Wiederkehrende Sätze) * Ms. Hawking sagt zu Ben „Möge Gott uns allen helfen“ („Then God help us all“). (Wiederkehrende Sätze) Ironie * Nachdem Hurley und Sayid die Tankstelle verlassen haben, fahren Kate und Aaron direkt an ihnen vorbei. Kate versucht, Jack anzurufen, telefoniert kurz darauf mit Sun. Ohne es zu wissen, waren die Oceanic 6 so für einen kurzen Moment beinahe vereint. (Ironie) * Neil, der aufgrund seiner Arbeit vor dem Absturz den Spitznamen „Frogurt“ (Frozen Yoghurt = gefrorener Joghurt) erhalten hat, stirbt durch einen brennenden Pfeil. Der Pfeil trifft ihn, als er sich gerade darüber beschwert, dass Bernard es nicht schafft, Feuer zu erzeugen. (Ironie) * Aaron sagt zu Kate „Mami, ich will nach Hause.“ Er weiß nicht, dass Ben die Aufgabe hat, die Oceanic 6 zurück zur Insel zu bringen, auf der Aaron geboren wurde und auf der seine echte Mutter das letzte Mal gesehen wurde. (Ironie) * Frank, der von Naomi bei ihrer Rekrutierung als Säufer bezeichnet wurde, holt am Anfang der Episode zwei Flaschen Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und gibt eine davon Desmond, der einzigen anderen Person an Bord, die zuvor mehrmals stark betrunken zu sehen war. (Ironie) Gegenüberstellung * Vor ihrer Rettung sagt Hurley zu Sayid, dass, wenn dieser einmal seine Hilfe brauche, er diese nicht bekommen wird. Drei Jahre später versucht Hurley mit allen Mitteln, den bewusstlosen Sayid zu beschützen. (Ironie), (Gegenüberstellung) * Zu Beginn der Episode gibt Ana Lucia Hurley die Anweisung, sich von der Polizei fernzuhalten und sich nicht verhaften zu lassen. Am Ende der Episode stellt er sich freiwillig der Polizei und lässt sich verhaften, um vor Ben zu fliehen. (Gegenüberstellung) * Der Raum, in dem Ms. Hawking mit dem Pendel arbeitet befindet sich in dem Keller eines Gebäudes, das eine Kirche zu sein scheint. (Gegenüberstellung) Redshirt * Bei dem Angriff auf das Strandlager werden mehrere unbekannte Überlebende getötet. Darunter befindet sich auch Neil, der zuvor eine etwas größere Sprechrolle hatte und in diesem Moment ein rotes Shirt trägt. (Redshirt) Vorahnungen * Die Verkäufin in der Tankstelle behauptet, dass Hurley lügt, worauf dieser erwidert, dass er nicht ans Lügen glaubt. Später gesteht er seiner Mutter die Lüge der Oceanic 6, die auch so allmählich immer mehr angezweifelt wird. (Vorahnungen) * Als Sawyer Neil fragt, ob er sein Shirt haben kann, antwortet dieser „Wen kümmert's? Wir werden sowieso alle bis Sonnenuntergang tot sein.“ Nach Sonnenuntergang wird das Strandlager zum Ziel eines Angriffs mit Brandpfeilen, durch die einige Überlebende sterben. (Vorahnungen) Querverweise * Die Verkäuferin in der Tankstelle erinnert sich an Hurley, weil dieser in der Lotterie gewonnen hat. Das Los dafür hat Hurley ebenfalls an einer Tankstelle gekauft. („Verfluchte Zahlen“), („Alle hassen Hugo“) * Aaron fragt im Aufzug des Hotels, ob er „die Taste drücken“ („push the button“) darf. („Orientierung“) * Jones bezeichnet die Insel als „unsere Insel“ („our island“), ähnlich wie Tom sie gegenüber den Überlebenden beschrieben hat. („Jagdgesellschaft“) * Ben trifft Ms. Hawking. („Erinnerungsfetzen“) * David Reyes sieht im Fernsehen eine Folge von Exposé, einer Serie in der Nikki vor dem Absturz mitgespielt hat. („Exposé“) * Locke tötet Mattingly mit einem Messerwurf. („Hinter dem Spiegel, Teil 2“) * David fragt Hurley, ob dieser wieder polizeilich gesucht wird („wanted again“). („Der Anfang vom Ende“) * Hurley fragt mehrmals, ob seine Eltern glauben, dass er verrückt ist. Als er seiner Mutter von den Erlebnissen auf der Insel erzählt, glaubt sie ihm, statt es wie sonst als Aberglauben abzutun. („Tricia Tanaka ist tot“) * Charlotte erzählt Faraday, dass sie einige Erinnerungen verloren hat. Nach der Ankunft auf der Insel hat sie Faraday dabei geholfen, sein Gedächtnis wieder zu trainieren. („Der Deal“) * In der Szene auf der ''Searcher sagt Hurley, dass er den anderen nicht helfen wird, wenn sie seine Hilfe benötigen, weil sie alle gegen sein Vorhaben sind, die Wahrheit zu erzählen. In der nächsten Szene ist er in einer Vorausblende zu sehen, in der er mit allen Mitteln versucht, Sayid zu beschützen und zu retten. In einer vorherigen Episode sagt Sayid auf der Insel, dass er Ben nie vertrauen wird, während er in den Vorausblenden als Bens loyaler Handlanger tätig ist. („Der Ökonom“) * Ms. Hawking sagt „Dann möge Gott uns allen helfen“ („Then God help us all“). Pierre Chang sagt denselben Satz auf der Baustelle der Orchidee. („Because You Left“) * Auf dem Weg durch den Dschungel tritt Sawyer auf einen spitzen Gegenständ, der in seinem Fuß steckenbleibt. Als er zusammen mit Kate von der Hydra-Insel zurück zum Strandlager wandert, tritt er auf einen Wurfpfeil aus der Schwan-Station. („Tricia Tanaka ist tot“) Offene Fragen * Was befindet sich in dem Paket, das Ben aus dem Lüftungsschacht holt? * Wer ist Jill? ** Woher kennt sie Ben? * Wer sind Gabriel und Jeffrey? * Welche Verbindung besteht zwischen Ben und Ms. Hawking? * Wo befinden sich die beiden bei ihrem Treffen? * Welchen Zweck hat das Pendel und wie funktioniert es? * Was wird in 70 Stunden passieren? * Woher weiß Ms. Hawking, wann die Oceanic 6 zurückkehren müssen/können? * Warum weicht Ben Jacks Frage nach Lockes Zustand aus? * Vor wem oder was muss Lockes Körper geschützt werden? * Welchen Zweck hat Daniels Goldenes Gerät und wie funktioniert es? Siehe auch * Pressemitteilung en:5x02es:5x02fr:5x02it:The Liepl:The Liept:5x02 Kategorie:Staffel 5 Kategorie:Episoden